


Day 12: Posession. Only with Kitty.

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Why not to go with your lovely cat?__________________________А почему бы не уехать со своей любимой кошечкой?
Series: Goretober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 12: Posession. Only with Kitty.

Желтые! С гладкими лепестками, загнутыми наружу! И алые! И малиновые, точно тот платочек, про который ей рассказывала мама — что тот видела бабушка в карете леди, проезжавший к дедушке. Платочек сгорел в пожаре, а цветы вот, здесь. Живые... 

— Не нужно грусти, Амалия. Я достану их. Но вечером. 

Амалия впервые оступается на ветке: с неё видно этот сад и боится, что сейчас на ворчание отца сбежится вся денеримская стража. Они ведь не разрешают даже глазеть на богатые дома, верно? 

Повиснув на ветке, она испуганно смотрит вниз. Но папа лишь удивительно хитро улыбается и раскрывает руки на встречу: прыгай. 

Последний раз он так улыбался до смерти мамы. Амалия жмурится ровно мгновение — а потом папино лицо стремительно приближается, как и стоптанная трава у мостовой. 

И теперь, видя его рядом Амалия шмыгает носом: раньше папа был то хмур, то напуган — мало ли, везде говорят, что порождения тьмы никуда не уйдут. 

— Не торопись, доченька. 

Он осторожно ставит её на землю и смотрит снизу вверх:

— Зря боишься. Эти... люди в доспехах сегодня очень заняты. Они беспокоятся от голода, страха за себя и важных им других людей, так что не выдавай себя. 

Амалия смотрит на папу: раньше он никогда не говорил такими словами. А когда они забрали все свои вещи, вечно осматривал и гладил Люэр и Брюквочку, их лошадей, на перевалах долго расспрашивал её про книги и читал у костра. 

— Заняты? Ты про их семьи? Они не кажутся такими голодными! А чего им бояться, с из мечами? Порождения тьмы пока не дошли сюда! 

Папа хитро щурится:

— О нет, милая. Все гораздо низменней и проще. Я замечаю многое. Учись и ты. Так ты успеешь раньше тех, кто могут нас разлучить. 

Амалия кивает и старательно пинает камешки под ногами. 

Храмовники... после слов о них папа наутро стал убеждать её не рассказывать, откуда они родом и кто такой дедушка. Видимо, огненные шарики и правда страшные, раз их можно пускать лишь вдали от других, зажигая костер. Правда, если папа маг, то почему не смог вылечить маму? Она так ослабела, не выносив ей сестричку или братика... 

— Сейчас это будет пока несложно. Для начала попробуй поиграть в посыльную. Те девочки и мальчики на площади, видишь? Посмотри на них и попробуй изобразить, пока я зайду в лавку. Кричи что-то похожее и тебе поверят. 

— Но... 

Ботинки износились, только вот папа больше не ругает её за порванную одежду. Оказывается, он хорошо охотится — в первый раз у него вышли хоть и обгорелые, но очень сочные куропатки! Правда, сейчас он не ищет любимый дикий базилик и что-то хуже готовит... 

Амалии почти прищемляет пальцы тяжелой дверью. 

Она не может объяснить почему ей это не нравится — то ли потому что так велик Денерим, то ли так злы те прохожие, настроение которых так легко описывал ей папа, говоря, что быстро этому учится, то ли оттого что никто не хочет объяснить ей, что такого в этих «Диковинках Тедаса». Папа решил продать подороже книги? Наверное, да. Он и цветочек ей принесёт — он теперь всегда угадывает, чего же ей хочется. 

Амалия от скуки начинает прыгать, иногда поглядывая на подобие желто-алого шатра над лавкой. У шатра нет стенок, а где-то рядом толпится женщина в доспехах и её дорого и цветасто одетые спутницы. 

С каждым прыжком все сильнее звенит та дюжина медяков, которую Амалия оставила нашла в кармане. Наверное, здесь тоже есть воришки? 

Но внезапно от тех знатных женщин отделяется самая низкая и разряженная фигура. Наверное, хочет уйти в свою раскрашенную карету. 

И тут напекающее голову солнышко резко сменяется тенью. 

Амалия поднимает глаза и видит тут самую знатную госпожу. Лицо у неё оказывается молодым — наверное, ей лет пятнадцать, но из-за одежды и золотых цепочек на прическе она кажется старше и вреднее. 

В последнем Амалия убеждается на своем опыте: девушка резко дергает её за руку и почти опрокинув на землю, задирает нос. 

— Медяки! Мелочевка! У тебя отвратительный звон! 

Амалия едва успевает перекатиться — припорошенная желтой пылью атласная туфелька почти успевает пригвоздить к земле её за взметнувшуюся косичку! 

— Попрошайки! И они тут. Мерзость. 

Издалека слышатся возмущенные возгласы, звенят доспехи — кто-то спешит со стороны шатра. Её хотят выгнать из Денерима? 

Знатная вредина открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо этого молча его захлопывает и на миг забывает про Амалию. 

— Хайбрен, это возмутительно! Я же говорила тебе, не делать так на людях! И вообще, здесь полно лишних глаз... 

Амалия кашляет, у неё болит поцарапанная рука и ноет ухо. 

Вставая, она хочет пнуть обидчицу, но вместо этого рыдает у папы на руках. 

Тот не спрашивает почему, лишь отводит её в дальний угол и говорит:

— Смотри. 

Дорогая ткань разъезжается на вредной девчонке, по юбке идут искры, сжигая обе — верхнюю и нижнюю, а все вокруг, суетясь и выпучив глаза, тушат её какой-то тряпкой, а она лишь отбивается крича, что вещь пошита от лучшей портнихи Денерима. Поначалу Амалии становится жалко платье — оно такое дорогое и красивое, а носит его такая противная девица! Кто вообще зовет благородными знать? 

Отец с удовольствием шепчет ей в ответ:

— Она получила за то, что обижает тебя. Идём в трактир, я найду тебе красивое платьице. 

Амалия кивает и утирает слезы кулаком. Она верит папе. 

Вот сейчас они придут в лавку, а вечером будут читать ту книжку про магию, у неё будет самый лучший наряд, цветочек и Китти будет мурчать на коленках, как до того как в подвал пришла та эльфийка с мечами. 

Без Китти это желание кажется ей не совсем правильным.


End file.
